The End
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: The world is a funny place, but not now...not any more. Death...is it our only option? Or can we figure a way out of our last day? AU. Humanized. First chapter has no named characters. Story will become a crossover after a certain point. Reviews are welcomed! Rated M for later parts!
1. Chapter 1: The End

The End...

"Get away from me!" I scream.

Horror beseeches upon me as I run from my new friends, my family, my community.

My life...

Unfortunately for me, running as fast as I can takes a toll on me. I cannot control my breathing fairly well, so I tire myself out very quickly. I used to play soccer and baseball, but I was always the position that did the least amount of running, even though I was near the top of the ranks in those positions.

In soccer, I was the goalie. Ranked number two in my state, I put up shutout after shutout after shutout. Playing baseball, I was the catcher. Defensively, I could throw anyone out who would dare try to steal second or third base. Offensively, I hit no less than .364 with no less than 42 homers and 100 RBIs, all records. At the top of my career in each sport, I had 10 shutouts for soccer, a club record in a season, and 21 straight shutouts before getting scored on, also a club record. As for baseball, my career year I hit .398, with 71 homers and 162 RBIs, which stands as a club record, as well as a state record.

I turned yet another corner, running, panting, struggling to grasp for air. I was not familiar with this damn apocalyptic town and so I had no idea where the hell I was heading towards, though I soon did find out.

I turned yet another corner, only to find out that, what lay ahead of me, waiting for me, was a despicable, unforgivable wall. Now, it wasn't like a fence where you can climb up and hope to get over in time. No, this was a brick wall, with no way up, one way in, no way out. I struggled and flailed to climb up the wall. I even tried wall jumping, and yet, that only made me more dead. I turned around, seeing that the brain-dead army was behind me, closing in on my position. As I hectically scrambled about, trying to find a way to get away from death, they just slowly approached me more.

I grabbed the sword and the machete I had lodged in my backpack and started swaying them around, slicing the mutilated freaks into twos, threes, some of them even in fours and fives.

"This is where I put it all on the line!" I shouted. "This is my final stand!"

Myself, I had actually put a dent into the amount of zombies that there were. I swung the sword and machete around a little longer. After that, I grew tired, unable to grasp some for some desperately needed air. I looked up, and saw all the friends I had just made, as well as my family.

"It can't...be..." I struggled saying. "It just...can't!"

A tear had fallen from my eye, running down the side of my face, and ultimately falling on my blood-splattered blue shirt. I collapsed on my two knees, scraping them both badly. Two pools of blood expanded from my knees and conjoined into one large pool of blood. The infected zombies picked up the aroma of the blood and bathed themselves in it, allowing me to sidestep them and rush away, towards freedom. There was just one problem with that, the blood spewing from my knees left a trail for the zombies to follow me, though I hadn't noticed that at all.

As I continued running, I saw that, in front of me, was the town gates, all barricaded and "barred up." Just on the other side of the iron gates was a heavy artillery vehicle. I slammed into the iron gates, foolishly thinking that they would open fault easily, giving myself a bloody nose. I stammered away, trying to stop the loud ringing that was occurring in my ears after I banged into the iron gates.

I sat down, hiding myself from an obvious sight, holding my head tightly. The ringing inside my head felt like my head was about ready to explode; it vigorously hurt me. After a while, about five minutes later, the ringing had stopped. Reaching for my book bag, I got back up on my two feet, unfortunately smashing my head into a plank of wood.

"Holy shit!" I tried using better words of less slander and profanity, but that's all that would leave my mouth.

After a while, I felt blood dripping from the top of my head, down the side of my face, and splattering itself as it connected to the ground. I felt woozy, unable to maintain my balance. I staggered over, slamming the back of my head into one of the iron bars on the iron gate.

"Ahh!" I screamed. "The dreaded ringing!"

I held my head tightly once more, trying desperately to stop the bleeding and stop the ringing. I had my eyes shut to the point where it actually started hurting me. Once the ringing stopped, I slowly opened my eyes, noticing that even more blood was dripping down my face. In front of me were the zombies, slowly approaching the helpless living sack of flesh.

The pool of blood was expanding all around me. I looked up, noticing that my vision had become blurred. I found it hard trying to see clearly now, let alone, try to stand up. The pool of blood was at an alarming size, and the zombies had started closing in on me.

I always thought that I would die of old age, not at the dead hands of the terrifying undead. Then again, I didn't die from them or even by them.

I had passed out, collapsing entirely in the pool of blood around me, splattering blood all over my face and body. I had died from excessive blood loss...

**_(A/N: How's this for an entrance to my new story? I tried doing something a little off from my comfortable zone and decided to do something like this. I promise you that this will probably be the shortest chapter of this story, for I am trying to construct a long one, hopefully over 15,000 words by the time this is done. But can you tell who this character is? I didn't use any names for a purpose! I'll try to update this as quickly as possible but for now, I leave you with this cliffhanger._**

**_Coming to the end of this long author's note (it appears long on my phone), I'd like to mention my friend and fellow author twindragonsX1. They (two brothers share the account) are phenomenal authors and are real skilled at writing stories. Be sure to check them out!_**

**_I conclude this author's note by leaving you with this: the person you think this character is, may not be who you think it is. So long for now!)_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wonderful Life in Kanto

It was a regular day outside today. The sky was crystal blue, showing only a few cirrus clouds in it. This Friday afternoon was just simply picture perfect, ranging from the temperature of the outside world, to the shear smiles that were notched upon each and everyone's face. The birds were chirping, there were couples having a wonderful time in the park, the children were frolicking within the playground this park offered.

I was laying down on the grass, under the large, engulfing shade of a tall tree, relaxing and watching the clouds float on by. It was soothing, to say the least. I was ultimately in nirvana. I felt at peace, a feeling I haven't felt in a long, long time. Usually, I had the competitive atmosphere surrounding my personality. My partners and I fought our way to the top, overcoming many different, various, rigorous obstacles along the way.

They were here with me, all taking well-deserved naps. They needed it, they fought alongside me for so long, getting very little rewards along the way. I felt bad about it, but I wasn't a rich person, then again, I wasn't poor either. I could supply enough for my partners and myself, making ends meat the majority of the time.

One of my partners had awoken, slowly staggering over towards me. She had collapsed on the ground next to me and snuggled up against the side of my head. Her body was warm and welcoming against my head, which was not a surprise to me, since her spirits burned like fire. Her fiery spirits pulled us through plenty of challenges before. She was my number one partner; the partner I originally started with.

Another one of my partners had woken up, slowly making their way over towards me. She was my second partner, the second one I've ever had. Her spirits were as cool and as delicate as snowflakes falling from the sky. She was soft, cool, and somehow warm. Her spirits were cool and icy, but her passion blazed brightly like fire.

After a while, I started nodding off. I was about ready to fall asleep and join my partners in the wonderful, incredible world that existed while slumbering, only to have an apple fall flat on my face. I stumbled up on to my feet, unfortunately startling my partners. I knew that my friend had pulled this prank, but not entirely sure why.

"Why'd you do that!" I demanded.

"Y'all seemed so peaceful." She replied.

"I...what?"

"Nah, I'm just messin' with ya." She answered back.

"You're something else, Miranda..." I replied.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Josh." Miranda smiled.

"I told you, call me KB." I replied. "Josh doesn't really match my style."

"Whatever..."

"You know you made me startle my partners, right?" I protested.

"And?"

"Look at them!" I said. "They were fine a minute ago, all tucked away and deep in their sleep."

I turned and faced my partners. My Flareon and my Glaceon were scared stiff, along with my Umbreon, Espeon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon. A lot of people make fun of me for having six evolutions of the same Pokémon, but I never let it get to me.

"Tell me again," Miranda started after a long, awkward silence, "why did you raise six Eevees again?"

"Tell me this," I replied, "why did you decide to raise a Magikarp?"

"You know why!" Miranda snickered. "I wanted a Gyarados, so I raised a Magikarp."

"There you go." I replied.

I loved my partners and I knew that the feeling was mutual.

Miranda scoffed at my answer, motioning her hand to show that she didn't believe me. I managed to restrain my crossed look from my face as Miranda failed to believe me.

_Whatever..._

"I gotta go." Miranda told me.

"Where you goin'?" I asked.

"The Viridian Forest," she replied, "wanna come?"

"I'll pass on that offer." I answered.

"Suit yourself." Miranda responded. "See you later."

She ran off towards the Viridian Forest a short while afterwards. I chose not to go because, not that it was scary or anything like that, but because it was a virtual maze that somehow changed layouts after a while.

"To each their own, right guys?"

My partners all agreed with me, I could tell that. Some of them nodded their heads while others spoke all that they could say - their names. I had been around them long enough to know when they agree with me and how.

Anyway, I laid back down on the grass gazing and staring at the magnificent, feather-shaped clouds. As time went on, I saw more and more of them appear.

"Looks like a storm is upon us."

I could always tell when bad weather was coming and how strong it would be. Usually, when cirrus clouds form, a storm is coming. The more cirrus clouds that form, the stronger the storm is. When you see cumulonimbus clouds forming, that means that the storm is nearing and that a downpour of cruel, unwelcoming rain is upon us.

The rest of the day was simply perfect, down to the littlest of detail. As the sun started setting, I stared at my partners. Each one of them had gleaming eyes as they stared out at the big ball of fire. Flareon was especially happy to witness the sunset herself because she knew that the sun burned as brightly as her Flamethrower did.

Night soon fell upon us as we started to travel towards home. Umbreon loved guiding the way, such a diligent little guy, always wanting to help out. He lit up the gold rings on his body and helped lead us back home. It was a fairly long walk, it always is, though we always loved admiring the tall, earthly green colored buildings this city had. We passed by the Viridian Gym, home to the new leader, Blue. Many challengers are afraid of battling him since he was the Pokémon League Champion for a short while, before Red came and stripped the title away from him. Nowadays, Red is up in the mountains while Blue tends to the Gym. I think the dragon master, Lance, took over as sole Champion of the Pokémon League, though I'm not too sure about that.

After a long, refreshing evening stroll, we had arrived at the home I lived in. It wasn't small, but it also wasn't large. In fact, it was one of the few buildings that weren't converted into apartment complexes yet. Either way, it is a decent size for me and my partners.

I grabbed the old, rusted key and inserted it into the keyhole. I tried turning it, but like usual, it wouldn't budge. I had to force the key to turn towards the right, which I always hated doing, for fear that the key would snap and break into two, possibly more, pieces. Eventually, the key managed to cooperate, turning all the way and unlocking the door. I opened it up and peered my head inside, looking for the light switch.

"Come on, guys." I told my partners.

They all came in and Umbreon helped me out in locating the light switch. I always loved how he can sense where anything is, even if the environment is pitch black. I also find it funny that I've lived in this house for almost six years, and still can't locate the light switch. Pretty sad, if you ask me...

All in all, I flickered on the lights and the room became engulfed in a nice, warm, bright white light. I noticed the mail on the floor, pushed to the wall as I opened the door up. Jolteon was a help as she went over and grabbed each one of them with her mouth bringing them over to me.

"Thanks, Volts." I said, patting and petting her on the head.

I took the mail from her and simmered through it. Bill. Bill. Bill. Junk mail. A small box, made out to me. More junk mail. Bill.

The bills should've been my number one priority, though my mind was focused on the small box and its content. A few days ago, I had ordered a lightning rod to test out Volts' (that's my Jolteon's nickname, if you were unable to tell) electricity and her power. I test out all the power of each of my partners.

For Flareon, I use an abandoned factory located just outside of town. There, we practice her Flamethrower's power and work on her aim.

For Glaceon, I travel to a large, uncharted lake. There, we focus on the power of her Blizzard and Ice Beam attacks, and how to properly express her power.

For Vaporeon, we travel to the large, open sea, mainly during storms. There, I have him use Hydro Pump and focus on aiming, as well as breaking up large waves.

As for Umbreon, we travel to the same factory we travel to for Flareon and practice his Shadow Ball attack as well as his Psychic attack, spending most of the time on concentration, though we do cover aiming.

For Espeon, we head out of town to the calm serenity of an open field and practice on her Psychic attacks, focusing only on concentration. Her aiming is impeccable, so there is no need to practice that.

As for Volts, the only partner I have that is nicknamed, I now have this lightning rod with a voltmeter attached to tell me how strong her electric attacks are.

"It's here, Volts!" I told her.

Volts eyes showed signs of excitement and delight. The last lightning rod we had, Volts had accidentally shattered due to the rod not being able to handle the amount of electricity Volts was giving. It wasn't her fault. Actually, I wanted that to happen; I needed a new lightning rod. Now I got it.

"We'll test it out tomorrow, Volts, sound good?"

Volts replied with excitement sounding in her voice. I smiled, tilting my head ever so slightly before I glanced over towards the clock I had hanging up in the living room. The clock read 22:41 and I quickly transferred my attention over towards my partners. They all appeared to have a tired look in their eyes, so I decided to call it a night.

"Come on, guys," I told them, "off to bed."

I got mostly smiled from my partners as I finished that statement. The only one who neglected the likeableness of said statement was my Umbreon, who loved staying up late into the night. Nevertheless, he followed the rest of us to the bedroom.

As I opened up the bedroom door, light poured in from the hallway, lighting up a significant portion of the room; enough light to see pretty much everything in the room. I staggered over towards my bed as my partners did the same, only towards the beds that they each have. As for my Flareon, her place was right next to me on my bed. She earned that spot, not only for being my first partner, but for being my most reliable, most compassionate, most trustworthy partner. I think the others never minded that, but I was never too sure on that, whether or not they were jealous, I mean.

Either way, we all fell asleep soundly for the night, all sleeping like a newborn Teddiursa.

The next morning, we all woke up at the same time, except for my Umbreon, who probably had yet another late night last night. I didn't mind it since he always did this and was reliable, so I let him continue his sleep. As for my other partners, I prepared each of them a breakfast that best suited their types.

Volts was first to finish up her breakfast and, as she finished up, I told her to come outside when she was ready. I only told her to come outside because of what was going on currently, a lightning storm. I was hoping that a lightning bolt would strike Volts and we can measure the power of that electrical power, plus Volts' power. I put on a rubber suit, so I wouldn't get struck by lightning or injured by Volts, then headed on outside.

I waited for only about a minute before Volts had stepped outside. She had a large, warm smile on her face as she came to me. She loved electrical storms and always loved the sound of thunder and the wicked picture of lightning, then again, she is an electric type after all.

I held up the lightning rod in front of her and saw her eyes gleam with delight.

"Let's test it out." I told Volts. "Use Thunderbolt!"

Volts nodded then unleashed a wicked thunderbolt attack on the lightning rod, which absorbed the electricity and gave me a reading of 324 volts.

"Okay," I said, "now give me a Thunder attack!"

Volts power increased as the electricity struck the lightning rod. Now, the rod was reading 462 volts.

"Pretty good for an electric type." I praised Volts.

I read online somewhere that the amount of volts Zapdos, the legendary electrical bird Pokémon, gave off was 789 volts when Zapdos used Thunder. I was working up to match that, focusing all the power Volts had and would obtain.

Suddenly, Volts was struck by a lightning bolt that had managed to work its way to the ground. Since Volts' ability was Volt Absorb, she took in the electricity and her body started giving off excess electricity, marked by jumping electric bolts. Volts was happy with the addition of fresh electricity seaming into her body and was ready to use it for her advantage.

"I know, Volts," I replied, calming her anxiety down a bit, "go ahead and use Thunder again."

Volts unleashed an even more powerful electrical attack, striking the lightning rod on the top. I looked at the rod, which read 778 volts, an overwhelming powerful reading coming from a little delicate creature such as Volts. I looked over towards her, noticing the anxiety that was written all across her face. I tried faking a frown, but was unable to find the strength to do so.

"Almost as powerful as Zapdos' electrical power!" I said.

Volts jumped up and down out of happiness as I told her the power of her electrical attack. She came over to me, as I embraced her with a hug.

Unfortunately, the wind blew the hood off of my head and lightning struck us thereafter. I was losing control over myself as I noticed Volts desperately trying to absorb all the electricity that was being delivered into me. What happened next was stunning and shocking, no pun intended.

As the lightning bolt started pulling away from the earth, more specifically, the top of my head, it began pulling me with it, along with myself pulling Volts along. As the lightning bolt disappeared into the clouds, it dragged the two of us along with it, pulling us through an unusual portal.

"What's going on?" I screamed, releasing some of the electricity from inside of me.

As we made our way through the portal, everything started to fade to black and I went blind. Volts was holding on to me very tightly, as I was to her, as we were pulled through this unknown (and unrealistic) portal.

After a certain while, we both felt the pulling stop and we both started tumbling down to the ground at an alarmingly fast pace.

"This is it, Volts!" I shouted, still unable to see her.

I heard Volts respond back before I finished up.

"This is goodbye..."

* * *

**_(A/N: Told you that this story would become a crossover at some point! Anyway, did I get any of you from the last chapter? Probably all of you because, spoiler alert, the first chapter had My Little Pony written as the main story; now we're in a Pokémon world, more specifically, Kanto. Still trying to figure out who the character in the first chapter was? I'll give you a hint: the answer is right in front of your screen!_**

**_Finishing up here, be sure to check out my friend, twindragonsX1, for they are phenomenally skilled at writing stories. Until next time, so long for now!)_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Infected Strike Back!

Chapter 3: The Infected Strike Back!

"Keep fighting!"

"There's too many of them!"

"Drop back! Drop back!"

"Back to the gates!"

Twilight Sparkle, along with her friends Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie had all dropped their weapons and ran back to the "safe haven" they had helped make.

"This is TSA-01," Twilight shouted into her walkie talkie, "requesting the opening of the gates!"

"Request granted, TSA-01," a male voice replied, "gates are opening in T-minus 30 seconds."

Rainbow Dash had heard the male voice reply to Twilight on her walkie talkie. Still running, she shouted something over at Twilight.

"We need it open, now!" She protested.

"We ain't gonna last thirty seconds!" Applejack added.

"We'll make it!" Twilight assured. "Just a little longer!"

The group of four, plus the alpha team all scattered in front of the gate, oddly lining themselves up as their backs touched against the steel-coated wall.

A swarm of blood thirsty zombies was hot on their tails. You could see the disfigurement they had notched on their faces and the red stains they had from the devouring of human flesh. They got closer, louder, faster, and somehow stronger.

One of the members of the undead made a grab for Pinkie Pie, grabbing ahold of her leg, causing her to trip and fall. Using her other leg, Pinkie tried kicking the sack of undead flesh off, but had no luck. When she fell, she had dropped her M4A1 and her .44 magnum.

"Help me!" screamed Pinkie as the living dead started motioning to tear off some of her flesh.

Twilight quickly answered Pinkie's scream for help by stepping up and shooting the infected right between their eyes with her Model 1887 shotgun. The zombie's head splattered and spewed blood in all directions as the bullet lodged itself into its head. Pinkie saw the terrifying look of the zombie's head splattering, getting hit with some of its blood in the process. She quickly wiped the blood off her face with her arm and looked up at Twilight.

"Thanks, Twilight." She said, grateful of what she just did.

"Don't sweat it." Twilight replied, helping Pinkie up.

"T-minus 10 seconds till the gates open, TSA-01." The male voice told Twilight over the walkie talkie.

"10-4!" Twilight replied. She turned and shouted out the time remaining to the rest of the alpha squad. "T-minus 10 seconds and counting!"

"That's too long!" Rainbow Dash protested once again.

"We'll make it," Twilight reassured, "just keep going!"

The swarm of infected zombies started attacking in even greater numbers than they did twenty seconds ago. Some of the members of the alpha squad had been overwhelmed by the amount of undead savages that were coming, unfortunately being torn apart by them. Those that get torn apart by infected have their ways of coming back, no matter how disfigured they appear to be. The members of the alpha squad that were torn and ripped apart had started moving once more, targeting their fellow soldiers.

The same male voice had alerted Twilight how long it would be until the gates started opening back up.

"3...2...1...Gates opening!"

Twilight peeked behind her head and noticed the steel-plated doors moving in. The gates never opened up by much, just enough for heavy artillery vehicles to pass through. Twilight swung back around and alerted her team to rush inside.

"Go! Go! Go!"

And, on cue, the soldiers started rushing and scrambled into the "safe haven." Twilight stood behind, along with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie.

"Guys, go!" Twilight screamed.

"Not without you, Twi." Applejack replied.

"I appreciate the help," Twilight said, "but go in. Now! That's an order!"

The three friends thought about it for a while, then ran inside. Twilight looked around, quickly reloading her shotgun. That was the downside with the Model 1887 shotgun; the clip went by too quickly. When Twilight noticed that everyone was safe inside, she started proceeding into the haven, still shooting the undead.

Suddenly, a member from the swarm had jumped at Twilight from the side and swiped and clawed at her arm, tearing off some of the flesh.

"Ow!"

Twilight quickly responded by putting a bullet right between the eyes of the zombie that just clawed her arm, then ran the rest of the way inside. Once inside, she pushes a button that was on the wall and screamed into the voice box to shut the gates.

"Closing the gates." The voice replied.

The gates then quickly shut, smashing and grinding any zombie that had tried coming into the haven. When the gates reached their final position, it was noticeable that a strip of blood had been seeping down the little groove in the gate. The strip of blood came in contact with the ground and had started turning into a large pool of blood.

Twilight let out a sigh of relief, tending to her bleeding arm. She had tied a small towel around her arm tightly, then got up on her two feet, making her way towards her friends, who had seen everything.

"Are you alright, Twilight?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah," replied Twilight, "I'm just fine."

"Are ya sure?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you were just clawed at by one of _them!_" Rainbow Dash added.

"Guys, I'm fine," Twilight assured, "seriously."

"If you say so, Twi," Applejack answered.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a voice had sounded over the PA system.

"TSA-01, please report to HQ, room 25-34A, immediately!"

"That can't be good..." Twilight softly said, not loud enough forger friends to hear her.

"Wonder what for..." Rainbow Dash said.

"Beats me," replied Twilight, "but I'd better head over there. I'll meet you guys later at the mess hall."

"See ya later, Twilight." The three replied as Twilight left for The HQ building.

As she walked down the main road, she saw plenty of soldiers, some of which were training for combat.

The HQ building was the largest building in the complex, visible from beyond the steel walls that surrounded the facility. Twilight quickly walked up the stairs, skipping every other one, as she entered the marble structure. Outside of it, it looked like the building was just built. Inside, however, was a different story.

The walls of the complex were all rusted and worn out, including the floor, from excess usage, and there were holes penetrating portions within them. Along the walls of the corridor were plenty of ladders, buckets having tools, nails, and screws in them, and, on occasion, repair teams, some of them training personnel, others who have been in the line of work for many, many years, and probably many more to come.

Twilight turned the corner as she reached the end of one hallway and travelled to the left, towards the stairwell, which was located at the end of this long, empty hallway. The farther Twilight got into this hallway, the dimmer the light became. There were lights hanging above her head, but the majority of them just flicker on and off when they want to.

After some time, Twilight had finally reached the stairwell's door. Pushing it open, she started proceeding to the second floor, where she was told to report to. Skipping every other stair once again, Twilight made it to the second floor and opened up the door that was there.

Twilight started proceeding down the hallway to room 25-34A, which was located at the far end of the hall she was currently in.

Usually, this hallway is busy with professors rushing in and out of the plenty of doors lined up along the wall, scrambling to find a cure to this epidemic. Today, however, was eerily different.

Twilight finally made it to room 25-34A and proceeded into it, where, standing there waiting for her, was Princess Luna and Prince Shining Armor, the last two remaining members of the royal family (with the exception of Twilight, obviously).

"TSA-01 reporting!" Twilight stated.

"At ease, Twilight." Shining Armor commanded.

"We need to discuss important matters with you, Twilight." Luna stated.

* * *

**_(A/N: Getting comfortable? I sure hope not! This story will take a turn that maybe you aren't prepared to see just yet, though I'm nice and will let you know that, eventually, all these random parts will connect together and flow nice and smoothly. Just you wait. Perhaps this story will become even more unpredictable as it progresses. Who knows? You'll just have to find out!)_**


	4. Chapter 4: In the Balance of a Bullet

Chapter 4: In the Balance of a Bullet

I was falling at an alarming speed along with my Volts, who had been dragged here against her will along with myself. Volts held me as tight as she could, as I did to her, as we fell uncontrollably to our doom. I was still blinded by the portal and I was simply assuming that Volts was experiencing the same thing.

It was a long fall, plenty of time to determine our fates, though I chose not to think about them. Death was all that was on my mind unfortunately. I'm only a 17 year old Pokémon trainer; I shouldn't be thinking about death now!

After what seemed like forever of falling, we hit the ground, hard, if I may add. As we hit the ground, we had bounced straight back into the air, almost like a ball. I don't know what hurt more, the initial hit, or the second bounce. Either way, we were left unharmed, which was really odd, considering the fall we just took. That drop surely would've killed us both back home.

Anyway, we sat there, waiting for our sights to return to us. All was quiet. Too quiet, if you ask me. The thing with a blind person is that there other senses make up for the lost one. My hearing abilities had phenomenally risen and I can hear everything now, even the slightest peep. Oddly enough, I can hear Volts struggling to grasp for air. We stood up, or at least I did, and tried looking around, seeing if I could either pick up a sound or refocus and regain my sight.

First, I had picked up a sound coming from the eastern direction of where Volts and I were. Turning in that direction, I slowly started making my way over towards the sound, hands held out I front of me, just in case something was there.

"Come on, Volts," I called out, "this way."

I heard Volts' paws touching the ground as she started following me. After a while, my hands felt a wall, so I decided to travel to the left, along the wall, just until we could go around it. I called for Volts and heard her follow me once more. As we followed alongside this wall, my vision had slowly begun to come back to me. It was still blurry, but it was a start. I had stopped for a second to rub my eyes together to see if that would change my vision.

"Hold on, Volts." I said, checking to see if she had stopped with me.

I rubbed my eyes and found out that my vision was sharpening itself. As I blinked to refocus my vision and get a glimpse of all the colors, I noticed that Volts and I were all alone here in this place. It looked almost like a barren wasteland here.

Volts looked up at me, and I could understand the look she had given me. That look she gave me meant she was asking me, "Where are we?"

"I wish I knew, Volts," I told her, "I wish I knew..."

As I looked up from Volts, I noticed that the wall I was touching was the remains of a military aircraft vehicle. I jumped back and was astonished. The carrier was up in flames; flames that looked like they had been burning for a long time. I glanced around me and studied our surroundings. To the left of us was a city. At least, that's what it looked like. There were fires burning over in that general direction as well and some of the complexes had deteriorated and partially collapsed. As I glanced from building to building, I noticed that the spire that was atop the tallest building had snapped and had started tumbling down towards the ground. A few moments later, we heard a loud crashing sound, most likely the spire making contact with the ground.

I turned around and saw an empty field with thick fog blocking what else lay beyond our sights. To the right of us was another tall building, this one appearing to be in tact. I glanced down at Volts and noticed the scared look she had in her eyes. Fortunately for her, I always carry my partners Pokéballs with me, so I unclipped hers from my belt, which happened to be a Great Ball, crouched down next to her, and held it next to her.

"Do you want to go inside?" I asked. "You'll be safer in there than you would out here."

Volts slowly nodded as I stood back atop my two feet. I held the ball in front of me as I looked into Volts' eyes.

"Volts," I started, "return."

The red aura shot out from the center of the ball and hit Volts. She became shrouded and encased with the red aura as it transported her back to her blue-and-red Great Ball.

"I'll find us a way home, Volts," I said to her ball, knowing that she could hear me, "I promise."

I clipped Volts' ball back onto my belt as I started approaching the fully tactical building that I last saw. I slowly made my way near it, seeing several dead bodies the closer I got.

"What happened here?" I wondered.

The building I saw was nearing and so I decided to run over to it. I did not want to be stuck out here any longer; I didn't know what awaited for me here. The closer I got, the more of the building I had seen.

When I was about 150 yards away, I noticed that the building was completely protected by a huge steel-plated gate. I noticed that the main portion of the gate was locked and knew that I would be unable to get in the complex by either going through the gate or over it.

I took cover behind a broken off portion of the aircraft I saw earlier as I witnessed the gates open in front of me. As they stopped moving, I saw a woman of about my age step out of the complex. She was wearing a purple skirt and, since I could see things from a very far distance, I noticed that on her skirt was a picture of a six pointed star. Her hair had streaks of rosé in it and the vest she had on was splattered with blood. Attached to her back was a weapon, though I couldn't tell what it was and, inside a holster, was a magnum, though I couldn't tell what type it was, M16 or .44.

She came out and it looked like something was troubling her. As the gates closed behind her, she started nearing me. I wasn't sure if she had heard me or spotted me, so I quickly hid behind the piece of scrap metal that I was peering around. I heard her walk on by me and past me.

I poked my head out from hiding and turned to find out where she was. When I turned, however, a fairly large piece of metal had broken off from the rest of the scrap metal, crashing into the ground and making a fairly large amount of noise.

The woman spun around almost instantaneously and quickly pulled out her weapon, which appeared to be a shotgun. She targeted me as I stood up and shot my hands into the air. Nearing me, she started talking to me.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself before I blow your head off!" She said.

"Whoa, whoa! You got it all wrong!" I replied.

"Three seconds!"

"Take it easy!" I answered back. "I'm not even from here, I don't know what's going on!"

"And why should I believe you!?" The woman questioned. "For all I know, you could be one of them!"

"Who's 'them?'"

"Time's running out!" The woman replied. "Last chance to explain yourself!"

I figured if she wouldn't believe that I wasn't from here that maybe I'd show her myself.

"Have you ever seen one of these here?" I said, unclipping Volt's Great Ball from my belt and opening it up, revealing Volts.

The woman eased up a bit, showing that her guard was dropping.

"This is Volts," I said. "Volts is a Jolteon."

"A what?" The woman asked me, lowering her shotgun.

"Allow me to explain." I replied. "Volts, a Jolteon, and I are not from here. An unusual lightning storm dragged us here and we just so happened to appear here without a single trace as to how we can return home."

The woman quickly checked her surroundings and then neared me. She was about my height, probably a few inches short than I was, and dangled handcuffs in front of me. I returned Volts to her ball as the woman started attaching the handcuffs to my wrists. She then started pushing me towards the gates that she stepped out of and stopped in front of them.

"This is TSA-01, requesting opening of gates." She said.

"10-4, TSA-01," a voice replied, "gates opening in T-minus 15 seconds and counting."

I managed to sneak a look behind me. The woman who had handcuffed me and was guiding me away showed that she had a nervous look attached to her face.

"Everything alright, TSA-01?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered crossly. The gates started opening up shortly afterwards.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked her.

"No."

"Suit yourself..." I replied. "What happened here?"

"Just shut up and move forward," she told me, holding up her magnum an touching the barrel of it to my back.

"Where to?"

The woman did not reply. Instead, she pointed at the large building I had seen earlier. I glance around and saw plenty of people here. There were probably more people here than there were in the city I saw earlier. Soldiers lined up along each side, appearing to be doing some extensive training. As we neared the end of the long main roadway, the woman shunted me towards the right and up a flight of stairs. I had a hard time maintaining my balance since my hands were behind my back and actually almost fell over a few times.

"Keep moving!" The woman demanded.

"So pushy..." I softly spoke.

"What was that?" The woman asked, pushing the barrel of the magnum further against me.

"Nothing..." I quickly answered.

"Thought so..."

We got to the top of the staircase and the woman opened up the door to the large complex, holding it open as I walked through it. She pushed me down the long, main hallway of this establishment and then towards the right as we approached an intersection. Upon going down this new hallway, I noticed how dark and mysterious it was in this area.

The woman stopped me outside a rusted old door and knocked on it roughly. Within a few seconds, the door flung open and another woman, similar in height, popped her head out.

"What is it, Twilight?" They softly said.

This Twilight person pointed towards me and told the new woman-

"I need you to perform tests on this individual, Fluttershy. I found him outside the gates all by himself and am not sure if he is clean or not."

"Umm...okay, Twilight..." The woman replied. "Umm...I'll get right on it."

Twilight took off my handcuffs and shoved me into the room, warning me in the process.

"No funny business, you," she told me, "we're watching you!"

With that, the door slammed behind her as she started walking away.

"Umm...please come here," the woman told me, "if that's alright."

I softly started asking the woman something after some eerie silence trickled into the room.

"Is something the matter, uhh..."

"Fluttershy." She said. "And no, everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Umm...yes." She replied. "Would you please breathe into this, please?"

She handed me a tube that had a ball attached to something else. When I blew air into the tube, the ball started hovering in the air. I was fascinated by the ball's hovering as I blew into the tube.

After about thirty seconds, Fluttershy told me that I could stop. I sat back and grasped for air. I looked over at Fluttershy and noticed her picking up a needle.

"Now I just need to draw some blood from you." She told me.

Fluttershy neared me as I rolled up the sleeve on my right forearm. She stuck the needle into my arm very delicately and proceeded taking some blood from me. I felt something on Fluttershy hit Volts' ball as she drew blood from me. The ball didn't open then, but when Fluttershy withdrew the needle from my arm and proceeded back to her countertop, Volts was released from her ball.

The unknown and sudden sound startled Fluttershy, causing her to jump. When she looked back at me and saw Volts, she was fascinated and love struck by Volts, rushing over to get a better glimpse of her. She studied and took notes based upon every little thing about Volts, leading all the way up to her health, even the way she lives.

"This is the cutest little creature I've ever seen!" She exclaimed.

I turned towards her, smiling at both her and the affection she was giving Volts.

"That's Volts," I said, "and she is my most reliable partner."

Fluttershy stood back up, almost matching my height. She had a puzzled look attached to her face.

"Partner?" She asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"What do you mean?"

"She and I work alongside each other and accomplish multiple feats and challenges, together." I replied. "Her home is within this ball but I choose to not put her in there unless she is frightened, scared, or ill."

I unclipped the ball from my belt and showed it to Fluttershy. Fluttershy took the ball and examined it fully.

"I don't understand," she started after studying the ball, "how does she fit in here?"

"Allow me to demonstrate." I said, receiving the ball from Fluttershy.

I held the ball in front of Volts.

"Volts," I said, "return."

The red aura shot out from the center of the ball once more and encased Volts fully. Upon completion of encasement, the red aura retreated back to the ball, along with Volts. Fluttershy was amazed at how Volts had fully disappeared from sight. She was looking around to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Where did she go?" asked Fulttershy.

"She's right here." I answered, holding the ball up to Fluttershy.

"That's amazing." She replied. "Do you mind if I study it after we're done with you?"

"Not at all, Fluttershy," I said, "but I'll have to let out Volts so she can stretch her legs."

"No problem at all." finished Fluttershy.


	5. Chapter 5: The Worst Has Yet To Come

Chapter 5: The Worst Has Yet To Come

Upon completion of my exams, Fluttershy determined that I was 100% clean, not "infected." I was escorted out of the room I was tested in by Fluttershy herself, alongside Volts. Fluttershy led me down one long and eerily silent hallway before proceeding down a brighter hallway, though sharing the same eerie silence. I took a look around me and took in my surroundings. All was quiet. Too quiet, to be honest. In order to break the awkward and somewhat deafening silence, Fluttershy proceeded to ask me a question.

"Thanks again for letting me examine the ball, umm..."

"I'm sorry," I replied, "I don't think I ever told you my name. My name is Josh, but you may call me KB."

"Thanks again, KB." Fluttershy finished.

We saw Twilight walking down the hallway quite rapidly, almost like something was troubling her. Fluttershy noticed this and quickly asked her if something was the matter. Twilight, without stopping and turning around, told Fluttershy what was going on.

"We've lost PPA-01 to them..." Twilight said.

I looked at Fluttershy and noticed how she took the news in. I was confused; I had no clue who PPA-01 was...

Twilight turned left, going down the hallway Fluttershy and I had just left. I turned towards Fluttershy and asked her-

"Who was that?"

Fluttershy failed to reply. Instead, she ran the rest of the way down the hallway, into a room located at the far end of the hallway on the left side. I heard the door slam shut, then her a clicking sound, probably her locking the door. I looked back and started heading over towards the hallway Fluttershy and I had just left. I didn't hear a door or anything like that, so I assumed that Twilight was still roaming the halls.

"Come on, Volts," I quietly said.

Volts follwed me closely as we started nearing the previous hallway. I came to a halt and crept up by the wall, peering my head around to see if Twilight was still here. I noticed someone sitting on the floor with their head crouched and touching their knees in the far distance and turned the corner. Volts did the same as she closely followed me down this hall of a silent madhouse.

As I approached this person, I could her them sobbing and, based on what they were wearing and by their voice, I could tell that they were Twilight. I slowly approached her more, trying my best not to be detected by her. As I progressed with each step I took, the floor below me squeaked and made a sound, same with Volts and her progressing.

Twilight heard the floor sounding and quickly looked up, spotting both Volts and myself. She gave us both a disgusted look and demanded to know what we wanted from her.

"Can't you tell that I want to be alone right now?" She scolded me.

"Listen, Twilight," I started as I sat down next to her, "I don't know who this PPA person is but I can tell that she meant a lot to you and to Fluttershy, who ran into a room and locked herself in it."

"So?" Twilight asked, wiping away some of her tears.

"I, too, lost someone dear and special to me not too long ago." I replied.

"Is that so?" Twilight questioned, hinting that she didn't believe me.

"Yes, it is." I answered. "I lost my mother about three months ago due to cancer. She had a long battle with it, but it ultimately beat her. I was depressed when I heard the news and not even Volts here or any of my other partners could drag me out of the wormhole of self destruction I was plummeting into."

I felt tears beginning to swarm into my eyes. I couldn't help releasing them from my innards. This always happened when I thought about my mother or, especially, when I talked about her.

"My mother," I continued after wiping away my tears, "was a compassionate woman and real leader. She is the reason I am what I am today and I have accomplished what I accomplished. If it weren't for her, I'd have never met my first partner, or any of my partners for that matter. I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for her."

Twilight could tell that I was serious and that I understood how she felt right now. I wrapped my arm around her as her head collapsed onto my shoulder. She continued her crying as I tried my best comforting her. Volts even snuggled up against the side of her leg as a way of showing Twilight compassion. It wasn't much, but it definitely was the least we could do.

I found it odd how we were comforting someone we just met and had given us a hard time, but people are people, whether they are nice, harsh, cannibalistic, or silent. I looked past all that when I looked at Twilight and could see an innocent, frightened young woman. I had only known Twilight for not even an entire day and, somehow, I could tell that we made a special connection, even though we started off on the wrong foot.

Twilight began wiping her tears away and immediately pulled her soft, delicate head away from my shoulder. She was surprised, as was I. I was not prepared for such sudden movement.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked me. "You barely even know me."

"But I do care about you." I replied. "And this is the least I can do for you, anyway."

Twilight stared into my warm, hazel colored eyes. She could sense the caring I had for her just by looking in them.

"After the way I treated you earlier?" She questioned.

"I understand now why you were so pushy, courtesy of Fluttershy." I answered. "I would have been the same way if I were you and you were me."

"Thank you," Twilight replied, setting her head back down on my shoulder.

"You're welcome, Twilight." I answered.

Silence fell for the next few minutes, with the occasional sniffling of the nose. After some time, we heard a door open up. Based off of the intensity of the sound, both of could tell that the door was located very far from us, probably the other side of the floor we were on. We heard someone coming down the hallway that was adjacent to us and looked over towards where the two halls met. After about a minute, Fluttershy had walked into the intersection and spotted us, making her way over towards the both of us.

"Is it really true, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked as she approached us.

Twilight and I both got up on our two feet as Twilight nodded slowly at Fluttershy. Fluttershy held her hand close to her mouth, covering it up so she could refrain from squealing. Twilight went over to comfort her while I returned Volts to her ball. After that, I helped Twilight comfort Fluttershy and calm her down.

"It just can't be true..." Fluttershy said softly.

"I'm afraid it is, Fluttershy..." Twilight replied.

Suddenly, the PA within the building had sounded, dragging the attention from all three of us away towards the speaker that was close by.

"TSA-01 please report to HQ, room 25-34A, along with the special guest, immediately!"

Twilight groaned as the announcement completed.

"What now?" She said in disgust.

"Where's room 25-34A?" I asked.

Twilight began pushing me towards the door that was at the end of the hall we were currently in.

"Up those stairs, sir," She told me.

"I don't think I've ever told you my name, Twilight," I replied. "It's Josh, but you can call me KB."

"Sure," Twilight replied, turning back towards Fluttershy. "I'll catch up with you later, Fluttershy."

I looked back and saw Fluttershy nod quickly and slightly, then turned back and faced the door that was at the end of the hallway. I felt Twilight grab my arms and drag them behind me. Astonished, I quickly asked what she was doing.

"They wanted to see you," Twilight replied softly, "I have to place you under HQ arrest if they want to see you."

"HQ arrest?" I questioned.

"Headquarters arrest." answered Twilight. "It's for the safety of the haven and for the leaders."

"Will you take them off once we're done?" I asked, not accepting the metal rings locked around my wrists.

"Perhaps," Twilight replied, "if they say it's fine."

Twilight opened up the door to the stairwell and helped me up the stairs to the second floor. There weren't a numerous amount of stairs, but still enough for me to lose my balance after a while. Once Twilight and I reached the doorway to exit the stairwell, she let out a long, uncomfortable sigh, reaching out to open the door. The hallway we then entered was brightly lit, only showing one light flickering on and off. Twilight led me down one hallway, then turned right once we came to another hallway, then led me down that hall. She escorted me to the last door on the left, then opened it up and guided me inside the room.

The room was fairly large and was brightly lit, brighter than the hallways were lit. We stood in the center of the room, standing tall and side by side. Twilight cleared her voice, then loudly spoke out to no one in the room.

"TSA-01, reporting!" Twilight said.

A door opened up afterwards and two other people, both equivalent in height, one male and one female, came and stood across from both Twilight and I. The male voice spoke to Twilight.

"At ease, Twily." He said.

"I have brought the "special guest" here, my brother." Twilight replied to the male figure standing before us.

"Good work, Twilight." The female figure responded.

They both turned their attention towards me, studying just about everything I had. They noticed Volts' Pokéball (Great Ball), which was attached to my belt. The male figure, who looked as if he could beat me in a fight easily, pointed at it and asked what exactly was inside it.

"My partner." I replied.

"Excuse me?" He said, unsure if what I just said was what he heard.

"My. Part-ner." I slowly replied.

"Explain yourself." The female figure stated.

"Gladly," I replied, "just take off these handcuffs and I'll gladly show you."

The two official looking people glanced at each other. The male figure nodded his head, while the female figure appeared to question my request. Twilight soon changed her mind by assuring her that it was safe; that I was safe.

"Alright, then," the female figure slowly said.

Twilight then took the handcuffs off my wrists and I unclipped Volts' Pokéball from my belt. I held it in front of myself and pushed the center of the ball, opening it up and revealing Volts to everyone in the room.

"What's that?" The male figure asked.

"This is my partner, umm..."

"Shining Armor, and this is Luna."

"This is my partner, Shining Armor." I answered. "Her name is Volts."

"What exactly is she?" Luna asked.

"She's an electric-type Pokémon," I replied, "a creature with untold powers, in other words."

"What kind of powers?" Shining Armor asked, showing signs of curiosity in his voice.

"Electric-type powers, as well as some fighting-type ones."

"Care to demonstrate for us?" Luna asked, showing signs of curiosity in her voice.

"Sure," I replied, "just stand back and I'll show you."

The two official looking figures stepped back, as did Twilight, as I stepped over to the far end of the room, still standing in the middle of the wall. Volts stood tall in the center of the room, ready to show off what she could do.

"Volts," I started, "Use Thunderbolt on me."

Volts, completely unaware that I was not wearing any sort of rubber, shot out bolts of electricity, hitting me sharply. Her power was phenomenal and it was interesting getting a glimpse first-handedly. She immediately stopped her attack when she noticed that she was hurting me. She started approaching me, of which I held up my hand and halted her in her path.

"Good work, Volts," I said, shoving the pain I was just given away, "now use Brick Break on me."

Volts was unsure if she should attack me again, though I told her that it was fine. She attacked me in my chest with her Brick Break attack, which was just as powerful as her Thunderbolt was, though I endured it fairly well. I stood back up on my two feet and patted Volts on her head, showing her that she did her job well. I turned back towards Shining Armor and Luna, while calling Volts back to her ball.

"See?" I asked.

"That's great!" Shining Armor said.

"With Volts' power," Twilight started, "perhaps we will have a chance to drive those infected bastards away!"

"That may be true, Twilight," Luna answered, turning towards me, "and it may be our only means of defense."

"If you're asking for my help," I said, "consider it done."


	6. Chapter 6: The Push Forward

Chapter 6: The Push Forward

"KBA-01, reporting for duty, ma'am!"

"At ease, KB. At ease."

"Volts is also ready to go, ma'am."

Volts was all set to head out and use her electric powers to try to lower the number of infected there were outside these barred up walls of this safe haven. In front of me was the head of the alpha team, Twilight, or codename TSA-01. The system for codenames was actually fairly easy. Your codename was the initials of your name, followed by what team you belong on. The number is just there just in case someone were to have the same initials as you and they were on the same team.

Twilight was pacing back and forth between the other members of the alpha team. There weren't a lot of us here, but I could tell that, with Volts and I fighting alongside these soldiers, we wouldn't need that many of us.

"Listen up, team!" Twilight shouted. "Out there, waiting for us, is the swarm of infected psychopaths! They may have a way of getting around our bullets we shove into their messed up and fucked up bodies, but we have a secret weapon on our side now!"

"What's that?" A woman asked. This woman was about the same height as Twilight and had dyed her hair to match the colors of a rainbow. Her codename was RDA-01, but I wasn't too sure what her name was.

"Well, Rainbow Dash," Twilight replied, answering my question of who the woman who asked the question was, "meet KBA-01, Operative KB, and his partner, Volts."

This "Rainbow Dash" turned her head and glanced over at me, studying my characteristics and positioning. Then she focused her attention on Volts, who had been given some protective armor made specially for her by Fluttershy.

After studying me, Rainbow Dash turned her attention back towards Twilight, offering her opinions on Volts and I.

"And?" She said. "What can they do that we can't?"

"Well," continued Twilight, "with Volts, our progression towards the city can increase."

"Why's that, Twilight?" Operative AJA-01 asked, or Applejack.

"Volts can summon electricity and can help us fry those dead bastards!" Twilight answered, pointing towards the outside world in the process.

"So what's the plan, Twilight?" Operative ABA-01 asked, Apple Bloom, Applejack's little sister.

"KB will lead us into the barren wasteland, alongside Volts and myself. Using Volts' electricity, we will be able to push through into the city and, hopefully, find enough evidence and traces for Fluttershy and the other professors to find out why the zombies refuse to remain dead; what makes them tick, in other words."

The other members of the alpha team had looked at each other, all giving off some sort of positive feedback based upon the plan Twilight suggested.

"Everyone ready?" Twilight asked.

"Ready!"

"Then let's go!" Twilight finished, leading us all to the metal gates.

We had passed by many buildings and training facilities on the way to the gates. The training facilities were packed with new soldiers being trained for the unpredictable combat they would have to experience outside this haven.

Once we were near the gates, Twilight took out her walkie talkie.

"This is TSA-01, requesting opening of the gates." She said.

"10-4, TSA-01," Shining Armor replied, "gates opening in T-minus 15 seconds and counting."

The gates opened inward rather than outward, for numerous safety reasons, the number one priority being getting soldiers that were outside back inside as quick and as safely as possible.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight said, "you and Applejack got the Warthog. Apple Bloom, you can join your sister if you want."

"Aw, yeah!" Rainbow Dash cheered. "I'm gonna get to shoot some of those sick bastards back to hell today!"

"Guess that means I'm drivin' again, doe'n't it?" Applejack added.

"Lighten up, AJ," Rainbow Dash replied, "you're a better driver than I am anyway!"

"She has a point, Applejack," Twilight agreed, "you are the best driver we have on the team."

"Y'all are jus' sayin' that." Applejack assumed.

"No," Twilight answered, "I really mean it."

"Me too." Rainbow Dash added.

"Alright," Applejack replied, "if y'all say so..."

The gates opened up thereafter as Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Apple Bloom all boarded up into the Warthog. Twilight led the troops out first, closely followed by the Warthog. Volts and I then took point as we started making our way towards the crumbling city. Twilight was marching right next to us and offered us a smile as we made our way towards the city.

"Thanks for helping us, KB," Twilight told me.

"It's the least I could do," I replied, _Although I wish my other partners were here to help out Volts and myself..._

Volts made a sudden stop for a strange reason as we crossed through an empty field. Her ears twitched and so she turned her head and started growling. I stopped along with Volts, as did Twilight and the rest of the alpha team.

"What's the matter, Volts?" I asked. "You hear something?"

Volts didn't stop growling as she squinted her eyes. She always did this just before she started attacking an enemy, so I figured that something was nearby. I glanced back at the rest of the squad and told them to prepare themselves, just in case something were to go wrong.

"You heard him, team!" Twilight shouted. "Prepare yourselves! Rainbow Dash, aim the turret in that direction!"

Twilight pointed over in the direction that Volts was facing and prepared herself for anything that may come out and may attack us. A few seconds later, an undead member of the infected showed themselves, stammering towards us.

"Volts," I softly said, "you know what to do."

Volts looked up at me and nodded. She turned her attention back towards the zombie and started growling once more. I looked up and pointed at the undead bastard.

"Volts," I started, "Thunderbolt, now!"

Volts shot out wicked electric bolts from her body, striking the infected piece of shit hard. Just as predicted, the zombie fried up like something would when you put it in a deep fryer. Volts continued pouring electricity onto this sack of undead flesh for a little while longer as I assured the squad that all was fine. I turned back to Volts and let her deal some damage a bit longer.

"Okay, Volts," I said, "cease fire."

Immediately afterwards, Volts relinquished her firing. The zombie let off some steam and collapsed onto the ground. The sweet smell of fried zombies was soothing (though let's really be honest, it smelled worse than anything I could imagine). I glanced over at Rainbow Dash and saw her expression of Volts.

"What'cha think of that, RD?" I asked.

She stared at me, jaw dropped from sheer "aweseomeness."

"That. Was. Awesome!"

I smiled, as did Volts, as I led the rest of the squad towards the city limits, alongside Volts and Twilight. Twilight pulled me over to the side, letting Volts lead the rest of the squad into the city. We watched the remainder of the squad pass by us before Twilight started saying anything.

"You're amazing, KB," she started.

"Helping you out is the least I could do, Twi," I replied.

"I don't know how we could thank you," Twilight continued.

"It's nothing really..."

"It's everything, KB," Twilight said.

I rubbed my arm slowly, looking down out of embarrassment and shyness. I could feel my cheeks turn red from my shyness as well. I looked back up at Twilight, running my eyes up very slow like, admiring her in every way. She touched my arm, then wrapped her hand around it, pulling me towards her slowly. She fluttered her eyes at me before she engaged me with a kiss upon my lips. I was surprised, fortunately not letting it show.

I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around Twilight and pulling her close to me. Sparks flew as Twilight and I kissed. It felt like the moment lasted forever, though it really only lasted about a few seconds, at most. When Twilight finally pulled away from myself, she fluttered her eyes once more.

"You're everything." Twilight finished before she started to catch up to the rest of the squad.

"Wow..."

I was stunned. Never before had I been shown affection by another human being; not by my mother, not by my father, not by Miranda, not by anyone. I had known Twilight for all of three days and she felt like this towards me. What more could I say but "Wow?"

I noticed that I was falling behind fairly quickly from the rest of the squad and started jogging so that I could catch up to them and Volts. I saw them just a little farther ahead and sprinted towards the front of the pack. Once I reached Volts, I slowed down and caught by breath. Twilight was there standing next to Volts when we finally reached the city limits.

"Careful everybody," Twilight warned, "keep your guards up!"

We started pursuing into the city slowly. All was quiet. Too quiet, to be honest. The silence was deadly and the sounds of gravel shuffling about was all that we heard. Volts and I went up a bit further than the squad, along with Twilight, who tagged along to ensure our safety. Volts and I checked our surroundings, then determined that all was safe and sound, signaling for the remainder of the squad to move up.

The squad slowly shunted forward after seeing the signal. What we heard next was devastating.

"Get this thing off me!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

"Hold on, Rainbow," Applejack shouted, "I got 'cha!"

Applejack then shot the zombie who had mutilated Rainbow Dash, according to how it sounded at least. It was too late as the zombie bit into Rainbow Dash's leg and arm, thus infecting her as well.

Twilight and I, along with Volts, rushed back to help out as quickly as we could. When we saw the bite marks on Rainbow Dash's body, we were stunned and Twilight held her hands over her mouth. I could see tears coming from both Twilight's eyes as well as Rainbow Dash's eyes.

"No..." Rainbow Dash denied. "No..."

Applejack ran her hand over Rainbow Dash's arm. "Rainbow..."

Rainbow Dash looked into Applejack's eyes, then into Twilight's eyes. She shook her head from side to side, saying something in the process.

"I don't wanna die, Twilight," Rainbow said through her tears, "not now..."

"I'm...I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said, pulling out her magnum.

"Twilight, please," Rainbow Dash pleaded, "don't do this!"

"I have to Rainbow Dash..." Twilight said.

Twilight's arms were shaking furiously as she pointed the gun towards her dear friend. Tears fell from her eyes as the thought of having to kill Rainbow Dash now was swarming into her head. She looked away, unable to shoot her friend, though there was a gunshot sounding.

Twilight cringed as she heard the gunshot, immediately looking up at Rainbow Dash. She saw Applejack had a gun in her hand, which was aimed directly at Rainbow Dash's head. Applejack pulled the gun away from the dead Rainbow Dash and started crying. She hugged Apple Bloom for support in what she had just done, wiping her eyes of her tears.

The squad members took off their helmets and held their heads down low, as a sign of paying their respects to Rainbow Dash and her brave work. Honestly, I would've done the same, had Volts not been growling at something. I tried calming Volts down, but she wouldn't budge. Looking up from Volts, I saw a swarm of zombies headed straight for us.

"Run!" I yelled out, grabbing Twilight's arm and pulling her with me.

"What are you doing, KB?" Twilight demanded.

"It isn't safe here!" I told her.

Twilight had looked back and noticed that the other members of the squad were being pelted by the undead bastards. We ran further into the city alongside Applejack, who was carrying Apple Bloom. The heavy artillery vehicle was left behind because there was no time to move it out of the way. The other members of the alpha squad were all infected in some way because there were too many of them attacking; too many for Volts to handle as well.

"Where are we going?" Twilight asked me.

"Somewhere far from here!" I answered.


	7. Chapter 7: Is It Safe?

Chapter 7: Is It Safe?

"Can we go?"

"I don't know, is the coast clear?"

"This is TSA-01, requesting backup."

Silence was all that we heard, besides the howling uncomfortableness of the wind.

"Does anyone copy?" Twilight spoke into her walkie talkie. "TSA-01 requesting backup!"

There was no answer once more. Applejack popped her head outside of the bunker they were hiding in. She scanned the area from left to right, and even above themselves. Still scanning the area, Applejack assured Twilight, Apple Bloom, and myself that the area was safe.

"We have ta fight our way outta here!" Apple Bloom said.

Twilight nodded, checking how much ammunition they all had left.

"We're running low on ammo, guys." Twilight ruefully said.

"We still have Volts, you know." I suggested.

Volts was eager to help out, as was I, in trying to fight our way back to the safe haven. It seemed impossible, especially with the amount of new members of sick bastards there are now. Our squad was mutilated and killed, becoming one of them, and we were all alone now, which was brutally horrible for us.

"Come on," I said, "we need to get back to the safety of the haven."

"KB's right," Twilight agreed, "we have to get out of here."

"Come on, y'all," Apple Bloom stated.

"If we could get to the vehicle," Applejack started, "we would have our best chance of gettin' out alive."

The wind and it's howling was extremely uncomfortable. We needed to find a way to get back home, and our options were extremely limited. Volts and her electricity was just about finished after we had to fight off some more freaks in order to get to where we are right now. After we had gotten into this bunker, I had called Volts back to her ball so she could rest up. She had worker herself passed her limits and I appreciated that; we all did.

"Come on," Twilight softly said, "the coast is clear."

We had all popped out of the bunker and started hustling back the way we came from, making sure to be extra careful about our surroundings. I covered Twilight, who covered Applejack as she was carrying Apple Bloom after she had injured her knee earlier. We had ran down one of the widest streets within the city and all was quiet. I had Twilight's magnum, leading the way down the streets. There were overturned cars everywhere, some of them actually on fire still. I had heard something coming from an alleyway located to the left of us. Immediately responding to said sounds, I raised my magnum and my hands were shaking slightly. They would have been shaking even more furious had I not been concentrating on my aim.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked me. "Is something there?"

"I'm not sure, Twi," I answered. "Cover me as I check it out."

"Applejack, take cover as I go with KB," Twilight said.

"Will do, Twilight." Applejack responded.

Applejack hustled over next to an overturned car with Apple Bloom wrapped around her neck. Meanwhile, Twilight had rushed after me as I began breaching enemy lines.

"Cover me," I requested.

I had gone further into the alleyway, pushing away countless amounts of obstacles. I had reached the end of the alleyway and noticed nothing but a brick wall. I had lowered my magnum and let out a sigh of relief. I had turned back around and started making my way out of the alleyway, along with Twilight.

"Everything fine, KB?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "it's all good."

We had made our way back out the alleyway and noticed that Applejack and Apple Bloom were gone. We both raised our weapons as we searched for Applejack and Apple Bloom within the city streets.

"Help me! Somebody! Anybody!"

Twilight and I both swung our weapons around, matching the direction of where the cry originated from. I made a sign to Twilight to push forward as I called Volts out for her help. We had started running after the cry for help and ended up running around a street corner. When we turned the corner, it was noticed that the infected zombies were feasting upon Applejack and Apple Bloom, leaving only Twilight and myself to escape unharmed and uninfected.

I grabbed Twilight's arm and pulled her away, trying desperately to escape the city alive. Twilight was having a hard time following me. She wanted to go back and help out Applejack and Apple Bloom, but we both knew that help would have been useless.

I had dragged Twilight around another corner, which led out of the city. Twilight kept going as I stopped and called Volts back to her ball. I started running after Twilight, unfortunately tripping over in the process. I landed on my head, scraping it badly. I began rubbing it, trying to relieve the pain, also wiping away a large amount of blood. I had looked up and saw that Twilight was nowhere to be seen. Looking back, I had noticed that there was a large amount of zombies headed straight towards me. I had staggered to my feet and rushed after Twilight, ultimately catching up with her. I could hear Twilight requesting the opening of the gates of the safe haven, but heard no reply as of yet.

"Does anyone copy?" Twilight shouted. "TSA-01 requesting opening of the gates!"

"It's no use, Twilight!" I shouted. "We have to jump the gates."

"But it's too high!" Twilight protested. "Only one of us can get over that!"

I had thought about that long and hard, finally coming to the decision to sacrifice myself for Twilight's and Volts' safety.

"I'll sacrifice myself, Twilight," I said, unclipping Volts' Pokéball from my belt, "I just want you to take good care of Volts for me."

I put the ball in Twilight's hands, who was refusing to accept it, though I had forced her to accept it. She started motioning the ball back to me, giving it to me in other words, though I had refused to accept it.

"Don't do this, KB," Twilight pleaded, "it doesn't have to be like this."

"I've already made up my mind, Twi," I answered.

"You don't have to do this," Twilight continued.

"If it means that you'll be safe and sound, both you and Volts, then I will gladly sacrifice myself for you."

"Please, don't do that," Twilight begged.

We had reached the gates, which refused to open up. I had turned around and noticed the swarm of zombies rushing after us. I looked back at Twilight, then brought her close to me, kissing her on the lips. After the kiss, I picked Twilight up off the ground and helped her over the iron gates, tossing over the other Pokéballs as well. I looked back, pulling out my magnum. I had began shooting each of the undead pieces of shits in the face, using all my ammo in the process. Once my ammo was gone, I took out my knife and began stabbing them in the eyes and heads.

Eventually, I was overwhelmed by all the zombies and had become a feast for them. As I let out my cries of pain and my last breaths of air, I called out to Twilight for the last time in my life.

"I love you, Twilight!"


	8. Chapter 8: The End

**_(A/N: I would just like to say that this is the last chapter of the story. I'd like to thank those of you who read it and hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Before I begin the final chapter, I would just like to confirm that, yes, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Apple Bloom, the entire Alpha Squad, and Josh (KB) have all become infected. It was a difficult decision writing to kill them off, but it had to be done, even though I killed off my top two favorite ponies (or in this case, humans). Another thing, let it be known that this entire final chapter is written in the point of view of Twilight Sparkle. Now, enjoy the final installment of The End everybody!)_**

Chapter 8: The End

I couldn't believe my eyes. He sacrificed himself...for me...for us...

KB...

I tried opening the gates for him, scrambling to find the button and lever that controlled it. I tried pulling the lever down but the damned thing wouldn't budge. I tried my best but it wasn't good enough.

"I love you, Twilight!" KB shouted as the zombies were feasting on him.

I cringed. I couldn't help KB out, no matter how much I wanted to and I couldn't hear the cries he was giving out of pain. It made me sick to my stomach and I almost threw up. Almost. I looked at the ball KB gave me and looked around me, noticing that there were five more of them around me. I picked them all up and put the other five in my backpack, keeping Volts out here with me.

Silence fell around me after a while. I was heartbroken, losing most of my friends and loved ones within a matter of hours. I looked up from the ground and saw the HQ building, hoping that Shining Armor, Luna, and Fluttershy were all unharmed. As I started proceeding to it, something dawned upon me that something was off here; something was missing.

I don't understand why it took me this long to figure out, but nobody else was here; I was all alone. Giving myself a better edge, I opened Volts' ball and had her come out and help me out. Volts shook her body, probably warming herself up or something (it was a bit cold). She searched for KB, which was tearing my heart into two. I felt so bad for Volts; she didn't know what had happened yet.

I crouched down, eye level with Volts. She stared deeply into my eyes, sensing the regret I had in them. I started tearing up before I even began telling her what happened. Wiping away my tears, I found enough courage and strength to tell Volts what had happened earlier.

"Volts," I began, "KB...KB sacrificed himself for our safety. Let's not put his death to bad use. Let's find a way out of this. Together."

Volts began tearing up, sobbing even. She came close to me as I began to embrace her in a passionate hug. Volts had cried over the loss of her master for a while. As she was crying, I began to tell her-

"I'll take good care of you and make sure that we don't suffer the same fate as him, Volts."

Volts looked up into my eyes and falsely smiled. You could tell that she wanted KB alive, here with her, but what's done is done. There's no going back now. I stood up on my two feet and glanced at the HQ building, wondering if everyone inside was alright.

"Come along, Volts," I said before making my way towards the HQ building.

Volts had followed me, hanging her head down low. I felt so bad for her...

"Twiiiilight..."

I spun around and pulled out my shotgun. I was frightened beyond anything and had begun shaking my hands vigorously, thus terminating the concentration of my aim. I had pointed my shotgun over in the direction of where I heard the sound of my name being called, finding nothing in return. I swear I heard my name; or maybe I was just hearing things. I lowered my gun and continued walking towards the HQ building. As we were walking, I glanced over at Volts, who looked as if she didn't want to be bothered at the moment right now. I let it slide, focusing my attention on the HQ building and everyone inside. As we continued walking, I heard my name, ominously spoken, once more.

"Twiiiilight..."

I raised my gun and pointed it all around once more, searching for the origins of the voice, though finding no one in return. I had lowered my gun and began running towards the HQ building, accompanied by Volts, who was growling at the sound of the voices. We had passed by the several training facilities this haven had to offer, though all of which were empty and deserted. Once we had finally reached the HQ building, I ran up the stairs, stumbling over a couple but maintaining my balance overall, and swung the door wide open, letting Volts rush in first. I forced the door shut and barricaded it, just in case something was in the haven with us. Looking behind me, I noticed that the halls were completely messed up. Someone, or something, was here and did a toll on everyone in here.

"Hello?" I shouted. "Anyone here?"

There was no answer, just the deafening sound of silence. I started proceeding to room 25-34A, the leaders' room, and saw that the walls between Volts and I were splattered with blood. The lights were flickering on and off as we worked our way through the halls. I took point, for Volts' safety, and had my gun drawn out and ready to fire, should something pop out and attack us.

We reached the end of one hall and I looked both ways, ensuring the safety of the new hall we were about to enter. Once I determined that it was safe, I looked at Volts and nodded, pointing to the left of me. Volts understood what I meant as we began proceeding down the new hallway, towards the stairwell at the end of the hall. There was only one light that was still functional, even if it did flicker on and off from time to time. The others burnt out, giving off electrical sparks. Volts seemed happy with the electrical sparks she was receiving, so that somewhat raised my heart towards her.

We reached the end of the hall fairly quickly. I had broke the door off the hinges as I kicked it down. That probably wasn't my best decision, but I needed to release some stress and anger that was bottling itself up inside of me. I ran up the flight of stairs to second floor and kicked down that door as well. Still having my gun drawn out, I proceeded down this hallway, which oddly seemed untouched. If it were not for the fact that there were blood markings on the wall, I would have assumed that Shining Armor and Luna were unharmed, but I didn't assume so.

I ran to room 25-34A and kicked down that door as well. Funny how all the doors I needed to get through were all weak on the hinges. As I entered the room, I noticed that the room was engulfed in darkness, only being lit by the light pouring in from the hallway. I slowly made my way into the room and turned on my red dot sight as well as my flashlight. My red dot sight ran around the room, running over nothing but the walls. My flashlight, however, spotted an infected freak feasting upon Luna's body! I began to get weak in the knees as I saw them tearing off chunks of Luna's body and devouring them. I tried raising my gun at them and tried shooting, but couldn't find the courage to do so.

The bastard looked up from Luna and faced me, getting up to go enjoy the new feast standing before him. I tried shooting it, missing my bullets because I could focus my concentration on aiming. Once I had found the strength to concentrate my aim, I pulled the trigger, hearing nothing but the deadly click of said trigger.

_Shit, I'm out..._

I motioned towards my magnum, feeling nothing in the holster. I slowly began remembering that I had given that to KB for defense back in the city a while ago. I was all alone with Volts as the mutated freak neared me. I had froze in my position, desperately trying to move myself, though not finding the strength to do so.

I heard Volts shoot out some electricity from her body, hitting and zapping the zombie in front of me. The zombie fried after being hit by the electricity from Volts as I turned and finally found enough strength to move out of the way. I called Volts and ran straight to the stairwell. I ran down the stairs and out of the building's back exit, facing the wall that separated us from freedom.

"Come along, Volts," I said, noticing that she had began falling behind.

Volts appeared to be tired; either that or she was too hurt to move. Either way, when I noticed Volts failing to move quicker, I asked her if she wanted to go back inside her ball. She slowly nodded yes, although she didn't look up at me. I falsely smiled, pulling out Volts' ball and putting her back inside. I then paid my attention towards the wall that separated me from freedom.

I could hear a very faint gargling noise, most like coming from an infected. It sounded as if it were getting closer with every second passing by. I scrambled around, trying to find a way out of my doom, only to find out that I was trapped; that there was no way out.

"Guess I have to jump the wall then..."

The gargling noise was even louder than before. My heart was pounding at an alarming rate, feeling as if it would burst out of my chest at any moment. I went back as far as I could go, so that my backside was up against the side of the HQ building. Letting out a momentary sigh, I sprinted forwards towards the wall, jumping just before I just before I reached the wall. My hands reached over the wall, which was the only reason I failed to tumble back down to the ground.

I heard the back door break off its hinges and standing there, looking straight at me, was an infected member. As I looked behind me, I noticed that this infected looked awfully familiar. I tried pulling myself up over the wall, only to find myself slipping off a bit. I adjusted my arms fast so that I wouldn't fall off.

The infected slowly made their way towards me, still making a gargling sound, as if they were choking on blood. I frantically tried pulling myself over the wall, but had zero luck. I felt a messed up hand wrap itself around my left leg and tried pulling me down. Looking back, I used my right leg to kick them away, once again, having zero luck. I looked down into the infected's eyes, noticing that one of them was a hazel color. The longer I stared at them, the more I began to understand who this was.

"KB?"

My jaw dropped down and I lost my grip on the wall, tumbling down to the ground, right into the hands of the infected KB. My heart was torn into two as I knew that, before me, my killer was the only other person I have ever really loved. I tried crawling away, back to the back entrance of the HQ building, though felt KB tug at my leg. He menacingly gazed into my eyes, doing absolutely nothing; I did the same. After a while of intense silence, I wrapped my arms around KB, hugging him ever so slightly.

Who would've thought that this would be the last thing I ever do? As I was hugging KB, he ripped into my chest and tore out my heart, causing me to collapse onto the floor, dead.

I died from a stolen heart by KB...


End file.
